Robotboy: Finally A Real Boy
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: What would have happened if Bjorn's machine had actually made Robotboy into a real boy!And not just any boy,a boy that looks like a girl and that most of the guys drool over!Well,this is what I think would happen!TommxRobotboyslashyaoishonen-ai M later?
1. Prologue

**Robotboy: Finally A Real Boy**

**Prologue**

_Robotboy… is sad. Robotboy is watching Tommy play with friends at school, where I can not come out. Robotboy wants to play too. Robotboy, want to be real boy. Wants to touch, feel, smell, everything a real boy can do. But… Moshimo, say, it is impossible… Robotboy, want to be real boy… Robotboy, want to play with Tommy around other people besides sweet smelling Lola, and nasty smelling Gus. He wants… so bad…_

_Robotboy sees Tommy approach, waving to Lola, and Gus, looking so happy… __**So**__ happy… I want happiness too… Want to make Tommy happy, like human friends make Tommy happy. Want to go to bathroom with him, and eat with him… Want to be so much closer…_

"You okay in there Ro?" Tommy asks, flipping up the top of his backpack. He blinked at the sad expression of Robotboy, the little robot's hands clenching and unclenching. "Robotboy?" he questioned, making Robotboy look up at him.

_Want it… soooo bad… Want to have fun, like real boy… Want to wrestle like real boy… Want. Want it… Robotboy wants to be real boy…_

Robotboy flew out of the bag and next to Tommy, looking determined.

"Me want to be real boy." He said, his glowing eyes holding purpose. "Robotboy, want to be like Tommy." Tommy looked away, looking nervous.

"Robotboy, Moshimo said you couldn't be one. I'm sorry, I-"

"It… okay." Robotboy said. "Robotboy, find way."

_Will be real boy… will be like Tommy. Need to be…_

**pb**

The TV flickers with colors as Robotboy watched, Tommy and Gus having fallen asleep, leaving Robotboy on and able to watch TV. He sat up close, close enough to ruin a real boy's eyesight. But, he wasn't one, was he? So what did it matter?

He sighed and reached forward to turn off the TV, when what it said next caught his attention.

**Are you a robot, who wants to be a real boy?**

"What?" Robotboy murmured, eyes widening.

**Eat real food?**

**Use the toilet?**

**Grow old and sick as natured inteneded?**

"Yes, yes, Yes!" he whispered, excited. Could it be? Was this what he needed?

**Hello! I'm Sven Svenson. Leading Robotoligist of Shlidvarn. And I, can make you real.**

Robotboy didn't stay long enough to hear whatever else the other said, his powerjets shooting him towards Slidvarn.

"Oh boy! To-mmy will be _so_ happy!" Robotboy chirped happily in his robotic tone. His heart would be pounding if he had one. And soon, soon he would.

**pbpb**

"Close your eyes, and, relaaaaaaaax." Sven said. "I've done this many times." He said, before giggling. Robotboy closed his eyes and listened as the buttons were pressed, and the machine whirred. Then, suddenly, Robotboy felt himself be enveloped by a brilliant light. He sides began to ache and he cried out. His head felt as thought it were splitting in a million places. His fingers strained and twisted. His stomach rolled and his mind felt dazed, crazed even.

When it was over, there was a gasp, and Robotboy's head was pounding and he lifted a hand to it and rubbed it-

"H-huh?" Robotboy rubbed his head again, eyes widening as he felt something soft… like hair. Tommy's hair. He kept rubbing, before his fingers accidentally broke through and came in contact with something warm and also soft, but with more texture. "Ah!" he exclaimed, sitting up, his head spinning. His other hand landed on the examination desk and he pulled it back quickly at the cold sensation. He looked down and stared at the pale, almost white-maybe silver?-tone of the human hand, which led up to an arm, which led up to-

"Robotboy, _real_ boy!" he exclaimed in joy, smiling through the pain in his head.

**Cliffhanger! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1: Heeellooo Bishonen!

Finally A Real Boy

Chapter 1: Heeeloooo Bishonen!

Tommy blinked open his eyes, the imaginary sound of peaceful music and the twittering of birds playing in his mind, the sun glowing down on him. So peaceful… That is, until Gus snored.

"ERgh…" Tommy groaned, sitting up and sighing, before he stretched and arched his back with a pleasured smile. It had been three years since he had gotten Robotboy, and he still hadn't become a real one, or found out what everything was. He still remained unawares of what certain things were, but Tommy liked him like that.

Slipping out of bed, Tommy headed towards his backpack and opened it.

"Morning Ro-" he cut himself off and stared at the empty backpack, his heart stopping. "… Oh… no." he closed the backpack and began looking around his room, under things(like Gus), and on things, and in things and EVERYWHERE. "Oh no!" he exclaimed his heart pounding in fear.

"Hey," grunted an annoyed Gus, turning over so that he didn't face Tommy. "Could you keep it down? The G-man is tryin' ta sleep…"

Tommy took no notice of the other, and rushed downstairs, still in his pajamas.

"Moooom!" he called as he rushed toward the kitchen, where the smell of bacon and eggs illuminated.

"Yes, Tommy?" she called back.

"Have you seen-" he cut himself off at the sight of someone his age, wearing a hoodie, and facing away from him sitting at the table. The person turned to look at him and smiled, seeming not to notice his surpised look. "Ah…"

"Oh! I forgot to say! I found this poor thing outside, and I just had to bring her in to eat." Tommy's mom said, removing the hood to reveal a hat, a stylish one at that.

"Ac-tually-" the girl started, and Tommy's eyes narrowed at the sound of Robotboy's voice.

"Poor thing, she's probably foreign! Why, she started eating my cooking right away!"

"And what good cooking it was." The girl said, standing. "It make me full."

'That's defiantly Robotboy's voice! She must have something to do with his disappearance!' he thought, wanting to do nothing else but tackle her and question her.

His mother giggled and waved a hand.

"Oh, you! Tommy, why don't you take her upstairs and show her your room. I think this might be the one!" she sang, making the girl blink in confusion.

"…Sure." Tommy said, ignoring his mom's comment, taking the girl's hand-or what he thought was her hand, the sleeves were longer than them. "C'mon…" he muttered, leading the girl to the stairs. Once they were out of ear-shot, the girl asked,

"Tom-my, 'the one', what is?"

"Be quiet."

"Eh-" the girl sounded taken back.

"When we get to my room, you have explaining to do.

"But, Tom-my-"

"I said 'be quiet'." The girl's grip tightened on his hand.

When they reached his room, he pushed the girl in and she fell forward, blinking in confusion as Tommy closed and locked the door.

"Woah, dude!" both looked to see Gus gaping at the girl. "You got a chick?! Lucky! Hey, I'm the G-man." He said seductively, smiling charmingly. The girl blinked, before she stood and smiled.

"Gus! You are much fu-nny!" she chirped, making Gus blink.

"… Why does she sound like Robotboy, dude?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Tommy said, moving over to Gus's side. "Alright! Tell me who you are and what did you do to Robotboy?!"

The girl stared at them for a moment, before she took off her hat and let it drop to the ground, which let her hair-a similar blue shade-be revealed. She tucked her arms into her sleeves and looked away, smiling slightly.

"Well… Tom-my… You may no believe, but… I Robotboy." She said, making Gus's mouth drop.

"Wh-what?!" while Tommy's eyes widened.

"Y-you're… But… You can't be-" he cut himself off as the girl's face fell.

"You… no like new, Robotboy?" she(or was it he?)said, looking miserable.

"Er… No, I just…" Tommy looked away from her and rubbed the back of his head. "That would mean… You're a girl…"

Robotboy blinked, and shook his head, smiling.

"I real boy now, Tom-my! No girl!" he then clutched his(her?)hands together and looked hopefully to Tommy. "So… believe Rootboy, Robotboy?" he questioned, his blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"Uh…"

"Hold on a second!" Gus pushed Tommy out of the way and sized up the slightly shorter tween. "I thought Moshimo said you couldn't become a real boy." The boy? Girl? Smiled happily.

"Robotboy, found Robotoligist! Robotboy, now real boy! Can smell!" the girl(ugh! Let's just call her a boy)leaned forward and sniffed Gus. "Gus… still smell, nasty."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring. The boy then sniffed his own arm.

"Robotboy, smell like real boy, and blueberries…" he said, and then dashed over to Tommy, and sniffed his hair. "Tom-my… smell like real boy and lemons…" he said, before he smiled at Tommy, who's eyes were wide. "Tom-my… Believe Robotboy. Robotboy here." He said, taking Tommy's hands and looking up into the other's face. "Robotboy, though Tom-my be happy…"

Tommy's heart seemed to slow and pick up the pace in tandem, his black eyes trained on the other's turquoise.

"… I… Believe you, Robotboy." His eyes didn't lie. The boy's eyes didn't lie, and so, it must be Robotboy. Robotboy's face brightened, before he tackled Tommy to th ground, hugging him

"Tom-my! Robotboy, _so_ happy! He _real_ boy! Tom-my believe him! Tom-my!" he ranted, hugging him tight and then blasting into the air and twirling with Tommy in his arms, laughing and spinning and holding him tight.

"Wh-whoa! Robotboy! You still have your powers!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Dude… That's wicked awesome!" cheered Gus.

"Yes! Wicked, it is!" Robotboy exclaimed, doing a flip and making Tommy queasy. "Robotoligist said that it not supposed to happen, but Robotboy, happy! Can still scare people on planes!" he rejoiced, making Tommy laugh.

"Yeah! But, Ro." Robotboy looked at Tommy. "How… did this happen? What happened?" Robotboy lowered down to the ground and set Tommy down.

"Sven Svenson helped Robotboy. He use ray and blast me…"

"_Robotboy, real boy!" he exclaimed in joy, smiling through the pain in his head._

_He then became aware that he was cold, as Tommy had once described to him, and he looked down at himself. His eyes caught on something in his lap, and he narrowed his eyes in speculation._

_"Sven, that," he pointed, not looking away, sensing that Sven had walked up. "What is?"_

_"Th-that… ah… that is a… Ask your owner!" Sven burst out, making Robotboy look at him. He blinked at the sight of Sven looking away, something red coating his face._

_"Sven?"_

_"You uh… Er… Let's… Wow." He finally settled on, looking freaked out and confused._

_"What, wrong?" Robotboy asked, sliding off the table nad making Sven back up. _

_"Uh… Nothing. Robotboy, try activating your lasors."_

_"Why?"_

_"Ju-just do it."_

_Robotboy was sure that if he was a real boy, that wouldn't work, but when he tried, he burned a spot on the lab._

_"Huh?! Still have, powers?" he said in astonishment, staring down at his hands. He looked back up when something was thrown at him._

_"Put those on. Make yourself decent." Sven said, not looking at him. Robotboy looked down at what was in his hands._

_"… Clothes…" he murmured, before he brightened. "I get dressed like Tommy!" he cheered, before he set upon getting dressed. Which didn't take that long, since Tommy had to get dressed everyday. And he would too now! "Done! Well, Sven, how do look?" Robotboy asked, looking up hopefully at Sven, hands behind his back._

_He waited for a reply as Sven stared at him, his gaze almost blank. He blinked, before waving a hand in front of Sven's face._

_"He-llo? Any-body in there?" he asked, repeating what he had heard others say. Sven shook his head._

_"Er… Yes. You look… good." He said, gulping and pulling at his collar for some reason. Robotboy smiled and hugged Sven, now being as tall as him._

_"Thank you, Sven! Robotboy is so happy!" he said, before he pulled away. "Must show Tom-my! Tom-my will be happy, yes?"_

_"Er… Yes."_

"…Robotboy then got Tom-my's mom to let me in and ate! She good cook!" he finished, rubbing his stomach. "Food, good."

Tommy smiled.

"Yeah. Food good."

A comfortable silence rained in the room, until Gus broke it.

"So… Does this mean he's coming to school with us, now?"

Robotboy's eyes brightened.

"School? Robotboy go to Tom-my's school?!" he asked, leaning forward, since they were all sitting.

"Well…" Tommy scratched the back of his head, before he smiled. "Sure, okay."

"Hoo-ray!" Robotboy tackled Tommy happily. "This be much fun!"


	3. Chapter 2: Gender Mistaken & Anger Shake

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey everyone that reads this but doesn't review! I decided that this is part one of your early Christmas present. Part two comes out on Christmas! Not really sure what time, but probably really early! So, make sure not to read the next installment in this story till you wake up on Christmas morning! Also, I don't own Robotboy! Because, seriously, if I did, do you think I'd be wasting my time on fanfiction, fantasizing what I WANT to happen?**

**Finally A Real Boy**

**Chapter 2: Gender Mistaken & Anger Shaken**

"Woah, a new kid?"

"S'been a while since we had one."

"I like her head gear! Total Pop chique!"

"I hear she's Japanese."

"She's kinda cute…"

Tommy mentally groaned as comments like this floated around the halls, his eyes trailing to Robotboy, who was looking around, a smile adorning his now human face, his new shoes tapping gently against the floor, adorning new clothes and a backpack.

"I still can't believe your mom let him stay." Lola commented, smiling.

Tommy shrugged.

"Well, she has a big heart…" he murmured, recalling what happened.

_"Please let him stay mom! You let him in before!" Tommy exclaimed, holding onto Robotboy's hand, said robot turned half human smiling hopefully at Mrs. Turnbowl. She sighed._

_"Tommy, she-erm, he's not a pet." She corrected herself, having just found out that the girl was a boy. Tommy bit his lip._

_"But-but… He's homeless! His parents kicked him out!" he lied, and his mother's eyes widened._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah. Mom, they wouldn't give him his clothes, or anything but the clothes on his back…" he said, giving her a sorrowful look, before glancing at Robotboy. "Right?"_

_Robotboy blinked, before he made an O with his mouth as he understood. He, copying Tommy, clutched his hands together and gave Deb a tearful look._

_"Yes. Me have, no family." Which, technically was true, but Robotboy had come to accept that over time. Tommy's mother's eyes welled._

_"Oh… you poor dear! Of course you can stay!" she then took Robotboy's hand and dragged him off. "Let's get you some new clothes!"_

Through all of that, Gus had been stuffing his face hungrily. Now, Robotboy was wearing a Gir short sleeved hoodie, baggy jeans, and silver Nikes. And he was the center of attention. And thought of as a girl. Though he didn't seem to notice.

"Long time since been able to roam Tom-my's school!" he murmured excitedly to himself, though Tommy could hear him. "Can't wait till class!"

"Dude! You're not supposed to _like_ class!" Gus exclaimed, looking appalled as they all stopped at their lockers. Robotboy blinked and stared at the heavy set boy.

"No?"

"No! You're supposed to miss recess and long for when break and lunch comes!" Gus explained as if it was obvious. Robotboy nodded, smiling confidently.

"Right! No like class!"

"Exactly!"

"Gus! Don't fill his head with your opinion!" Lola snapped, slamming her locker closed. She walked over to Robotboy and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"But that's what everyone thinks!" Gus whined. Lola rolled her eyes, before she smiled at Robotboy.

"Robotboy, you can think whatever you want about classes. There are kids that like some of their classes, none of their classes, or all of their classes. I'm in the last category." She explained. Robotboy looked confused, but a second later, he was smiling once more.

"Robotboy, like Lo-la's explanation _much_ better." He said, making Lola smirk at a glaring Gus.

"Guys, we're gonna be late to class." Tommy said, walking in between the two glaring tweens. Lola huffed and let go of Robotboy's shoulder.

"You're right." She said, before walking away. "See you guys later!"

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! This isn't over!" Gus exclaimed, shaking a fist. Tommy rolled his eyes while Robotboy laughed.

"C'mon Gus." Tommy smirked while he pushed his friend lightly. "We gotta go."

"Fine…" grumbled Gus, looking angry still. As they continued to walk, Robotboy followed happily, walking in between the two boys, happy as can be.

When they got to class, Robotboy was about to follow Tommy, but he told him to stay outside.

"The teacher will call you in." he explained at Robotboy's confused look. "Now, let's review. What's your name?" he questioned.

"Fuyu Ryokonitte." Robotboy chirped.

"Where did you come from?"

"Tokyo Japan."

Tommy smiled. "Great. I'll see you in class." He said, and walked in. Once the bell rang, the teacher stood.

"Class, as I'm sure you all know, we have a new student today." Excited whispers broke around the students. "Now, her English is a little broken. And don't make fun of her name. You may come in now."

Tommy and Gus looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, getting a little annoyed that everyone thought Robotboy was a girl.

Everyone grew silent at the sight of Robotboy, who walked in confidently, his midnight blue hair swishing against his neck slightly. Turning to face the class, he looked fearlessly and happily at the others, having seen all of them before when he and Gus had traded bodies.

'And what a mess that was…'

"Now, why don't you tell us your name and where you come from?" the teacher asked. Turning to face the class, Robotboy laid his arms against his sides and bowed, his bangs falling gently.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, mina-san." He then stood straight and smiled, his eyes closed. "Boku wa, Fuyu Ryokonitte desu. Uchiwa Japan Tokyo karakimashita"

Tommy felt a laugh building up inside him at the teacher's annoyed look and the student's confused but captivated expressions, but stuffed it down his throat.

"In ENGLISH." Robotboy blinked up at her, before he gave her a bashful look.

"Gomenasai." He then turned back to the class, and, bowed once more. "Good morning, everyone. I'm, Fuyu Ryokonitte. I'm from Tokyo, Japan" He re-introduced. The student's eyes widened as they admired the foreign new student letting 'oohs' and 'ahhs' fill the air, not to mention the excited whispers. The teacher laid a hand on Robotboy's head.

"Now, as I'm sure you all don't know, in Japan, first names are said last, and last names are said first. So, Ryo-ryo…"

"Ryokonitte." Robotboy put in, the class snickering at the teacher.

"Yes. Ryokonitte, is her first name, and Fuyu is her second. Choose an empty seat, Mr. Fuyu." She instructed. Robotboy nodded, and walked/skipped, much to Tommy's embarrassment, to the seat on the other side of Tommy, which was occupied, and picked the boy up easily.

"Exuse." He said, before he set him on the ground and sat next to Tommy, smiling happily. Silence filled the air a moment, before angry looks were sent to Tommy, though he didn't know why, and a few kids laughed at the moved boy's confused face. The teacher glared at Robotboy.

"I said an EMPTY seat." Robotboy blinked.

"But… seat empty after Ro, move boy." He said, and that made the class burst out laughing, the teacher's face aflame. Tommy and Gus laughed behind their hands, while Robotboy still looked confused. "What, funny?" he questioned Tommy, who wiped a tear away.

"I-I'll tell you later, Ro." He stuttered, watching as Robotboy's light blue eyes filmed over with confusion, but quickly switched to happiness.

"O-kay, Tom-my!"

"Fine! Choose whatever seat you want!" the teacher exclaimed, making the students cheer as they reseated themselves where they wanted to be seated. She smoothed back her hair and sighed. "Alright, now, down to business. If 3/5 + b=…"

Later as class continued, Robotboy glanced at Tommy and silently giggled at the sight of him, fast asleep. It had always been interesting to watch his friend sleep, especially as he got older. A few times, he had wriggled and made odd noises as he slept, which startled Robotboy and made him think something was attacking, but when eh realized Tommy was just having an odd dream, he simply watched him and giggled at the faces he made.

He wasn't doing that now. His face was neutral, his breathing even and calm, and his head cushioned under his arms. Robotboy glanced around to see most of the others were asleep, before he looked to the teacher, who was raving on about equations he already knew. Through the period, he had been keeping himself busy with thoughts on how everything might work now that he was part real boy. Would he still be able to transform? Could he still have TV hooked up to him? So many questions… But as he listened to the teacher, he found his lids growing heavy, and his head start to spin.

He quickly shook himself as the teacher assigned homework, and quickly stored the information for later. Glancing at the clock, Robotboy was please to see it was almost time to get out.

"Tom-my." He whispered, shaking the blonde lightly. "Up. Class close to over." Tommy mumbled something in his sleep, before he turned away from Robotboy, only to be awoken by the pinging bell, like all the other students.

"Agh!" he gasped, his hair sticking up as result of the scare. Gus was on the floor, chest rising up and down rapidly, his left eyes twitching. Robotboy gazed at them for a moment, before he laughed.

"You two, so scared!" he exclaimed, before he hopped from his desk and helped up Gus easily. "Lola, enjoy expressions much!"

"Shut up!" Gus exclaimed, his cheeks flushing for some reason as he dusted himself off. "I was SO not scared! I'm a fearless tiger!" he bragged, making Robotboy blink.

"… Not good to lie." He commented, making Gus grow a darker color and glare at him. Chuckling slightly, Tommy slipped from his seat.

"Well, I was startled." Tommy admitted, making Robotboy smile. "Let's go to break now."

'Break?' Robotboy asked himself, before voicing the question aloud.

"Break? What is?"

"It's when we get a break from class and can go to the cafeteria to eat or hang out."Tommy explained, shouldering his backpack, and smiling at Robotboy.

"Yeah! I hope they're serving cinnamon buns!" Gus exclaimed, his mouth practically watering. As the three exited class, Robotboy felt as though someone was watching him with a narrowed gaze.

'Ah, that silly' he thought, waving it off with some difficulty. 'Robotboy, look human. No enemies, now.'

Meanwhile, Pretty In Pink dabbed lips were formed into a scowl as blue eyes watched most of the boys stop to look at the new girl.

"Little hussie… She's like, totally going _down_."


	4. Oneshot Intermission: Christmas Present

**One-shot Intermission:**

**Malfunctions Can Lead To Something More**

Tommy stood back from his work and smiled proudly. Finally! He was done! After talking to Moshimo, he had advised him on how to fix Robotboy of the problem with the TV. Gus was coming over later and they wanted to stay up and watch Christmas specials of their favorite cartoons, and they had to sneak it since Tommy's mother was so uptight. Hopefully it worked.

"Alright… Here it goes…" Tommy muttered, before he pressed a button on his watch and watched as Robotboy grew to his full size, a happy smile on his face.

"Hel-lo Tom-my!" he greeted, waving, and making Tommy smile at the robot's innocence.

"Hey, Ro. Can you activate your satellite for me?" he questioned, the screen-a much smaller one this time-having already set up to the little robot. Robotboy nodded happily, and raised his arm, a secret compartment opening so that he could press the satellite activation button. Once he had, antennae exited his optical wave sensors, and the screen showed static before it flashed to a music video.

'So far so good…' Tommy thought. But it was thought too soon as Robotboy froze for a moment, before he began swaying to the start of a new song, though Tommy just thought Robotboy liked the tune. He was wrong.

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too…_

Robotboy sang along happily, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together. Tommy sighed. It hadn't worked. Darnit. He would have loved to watch the EEnE Christmas special, but the last thing they needed was Robotboy acting like a cartoon.

"_Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…_

Tommy blinked when one of his hands was taken gently in the robot's and he looked up to see Robotboy gesturing to the window where it was snowing gently, the white flakes beginning to stick to the window.

"Uh…"

"_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo'._

Robotboy sang, making Tommy smile slightly. Well, at least it wasn't a monster movie…

"_Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…"_

Tommy was suddenly pulled close to Robotboy, the small robot taking both of his hands and looking up into his eyes happily, warmly, tilting his head to the side. Tommy stared down at Robotboy as he sang the lyrics, starting to feel a little awkward.

"Er… Maybe I should turn it off now…" he muttered to himself, before he lifted the remote and pressed the power button. To his surprise, instead of it turning off, it changed to a different channel, one that was just music. "Uh… What just happened?" Tommy murmured, shaking the remote a little. He had pressed the power button…

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is __**so**__ delightful._

_And since we have no place to go, _

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

Robotboy let go of Tommy and wrapped his arms around himself, swaying to the beat, looking away from Tommy.

He then looked back to the boy and smiled slightly, before he, unwrapping his arms, sashayed back to Tommy.

Tommy blinked when Robotboy trailed his fingers up his shirt, wondering what the heck was going on.

Robotboy suddenly, quite suddenly, took both of Tommy's hands and spun him to the window, making Tommy unbearably dizzy and clutch to the sill.

"_It doesn't show signs of stoppin',_

_And I've bought corn for poppin'._

_The lights are turned way low,_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

Tommy looked out the window and blinked as he noticed that the snow had seemed to have gotten fiercer.

'I hope Gus will be alright…' he thought.

Tommy blinked as suddenly, the lights were dimmed until his hands seemed to be illuminated slightly. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the oddly sly look on Robotboy's face, his hand leaving the dial.

Robotboy twirled towards Tommy and placed a hand on his chest.

"_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate goin' out in the storm._

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm!_

Tommy's eyes widened as Robotboy leaned up, his eyes shining pecularly. Tommy tried to back away but was prevented of doing so by the sill.

The hand on Tommy's chest clenched Tommy's shirt as Robotboy lowered his head to his chest, pouting.

Tommy unexpectedly found his arms around Robotboy's waist, both of their bodies swaying to the beat. He then relised that Robotboy had a hold of his arms as Robotboy shimmied down and looked over his shoulder at the oddly overheated Tommy.

'I-Is it hot in here?' he thought to himself as Robotboy let his arms go, turned to face him, and placed a hand on his chest again.

"_The fire is slowly dyin',_

_And my dear we're still goodbyin'._

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

Robotboy raised his free hand and wiggled his robotic fingers and he lowered it slowly, smiling slightly at the frozen thirteen year old.

The hand on Tommy's chest danced up to his neck, making him shudder at the cool feel, before Robotboy gave him a wink, which confused Tommy-as if what was happening that very moment didn't!-.

Tommy found his face blushing hard at the whispered lyrics, feeling the fingers trailing up and entangling in his hair.

Swiftly, Robotboy had taken hold of Tommy's hands and was currently dancing with him, the music from the small screen their soul beat.

"_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate goin' out in the storm._

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm!_

Robotboy let go of one of Tommy's hands and maneuvered the boy to twirl him until the end of the second verse.

He then maneuvered Tommy to twirl him into his arms, causing both of his arms to come around and hold Robotboy as a reflex.

Robotboy looked up into Tommy's face and smiled happily, letting a hand clutch Tommy's shirt once more. As Tommy stared down into Robotboy's face, he found himself enjoying the malfunction Robotboy was having. His heart was filled with excitement as they danced. His body feeling lighter with each word the robot sang.

"_The fire is slowly dyin',_

_And my dear we're still goodbyin'._

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

_Let it snow!_

Robotboy kept their position, and gently moved himself and Tommy around the room, not parting his neon eyes from Tommy's light brown.

He moved them over to Tommy's bed and unwound himself from Tommy, before he gently pushed him to the bed, surprising the blonde.

He then, climbed up onto the bed, a appreciative smile curving his lips as Tommy absently moved back so Robotboy had room.

Robotboy crawled towards Tommy until he was right in front of him, the other's hair tossled slightly, and sat on his knees.

"_Let it snow…_

_Let it snow…"_

Robotboy sang softly as he reached out a hand and cupped Tommy's cheek, his neon eyes dimmed slightly.

He leaned in towards the confused and flustered Tommy.

"W-wait Ro! I-"

_Let it snooooooow…_

The song finished on it's own as Robotboy pressed his lips to Tommy's, making the thirteen year old boy's eyes widen immensely. As Robotboy kissed him gently, he registered that instead of his lips being hard like he imagined, they were soft, but still cold. His heart was pounding, his cheeks were dark, his hands were shaking, he shouldn't be doing this- _they_ shouldn't be doing this! And yet… and yet…

'Why does it feel so right?' he thought as he lifted his hands to wrap them around Robotboy's neck, before promptly fainting from the shock of it all.

**pb**

"Yo! The G-man has arrived!" Gus exclaimed as he barged into the room, only to pause at the sight of Robotboy sitting on the edge of the bed and reading a comic, with Tommy laying, asleep under his covers. "Hey, Robotboy, why's Tommy sleepin'? This is a sleepover! There's no sleep at a sleepover!"

Robotboy looked up and shook head, a confused look on his face.

"Robotboy, no know, Gus. But think should go home, since Tommy no awake." Robotboy advised, making Gus grumble an agreement and trudge out of the room. One the door closed, Robotboy glanced to Tommy, a glint in his eye, before he glanced to the window, the snow having calmed down and now falling gently.

"Let. It… Snoooow…"


	5. Chapter 3: Floor Cleaners & A New Friend

**Disclaimer:**

**Hi guys! I finally, after looking at the two reviews, figured out what to do next! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter 3: Floor Cleaners & A New Friend**

"Ro'! Wait! Stop! That's-" _ZAP_ "…Just a floor cleaner." Tommy ended, sighing and shaking his head, glancing around to see the other kids in the cafeteria blinking in confusion at Robotboy who was standing over the charred janitor, his narrowed. Said boy blinked and looked over his shoulder at Tommy, tilting his head to the side.

"Floor… cleaner?" he questioned, turning away from the unconscious adult.

"Yeah. Like, a street cleaner only smaller and it usually cleans schools and stuff." Tommy explained, staring at the confused robot turned partially human, who had just shot lasers at said cleaning machine. After a moment, Robotboy smiled happily, seeming to understand what he had just shot, but not understanding that it had been a bad thing.

"O-kay, Tom-my!" he chirped, skipping up to Tommy and making him sigh again. When Robotboy looked human, the things he used to do as a robot seemed more girly…

"Dude! That was so sweet!" Gus cheered, slapping Robotboy five and winking at him. "That janitor was lame anyways."

"Gus! Don't encourage him!" Tommy hissed, glaring at Gus. He hated it when Gus did that. He always congratulated reckless behavior that could get him found out. Like when he wanted to watch that alien movie. They all left the cafeteria, heading to the commons, which were, thankfully empty.

"What are you talkin' about? It's good for him!"

"Gus, I-"

"Wow!" Tommy looked over his shoulder and stared, halting his conversation with Gus. "That was really cool! Is that something all Japanese people can do?" a brown haired boy was staring down at Robotboy in interest, the little half human looking up at him, returning the gaze in full.

"Iie." Robotboy replied, shaking his head. "Only some." He clarified, making the boy nod, before he offered his hand.

"I'm Jared." He said, wincing when Robotboy took his hand, the grip most likely very strong.

"Fuyu Ryokonitte. Pleased to meet you!" Robotboy returned, shaking the other's hand enthusiastically, making the boy, Jared, shake along with it.

When Robotboy let go, Jared's hand was tinting red, though he didn't seem to notice.

"You've got a great grip for a girl!" Tommy's left eye twitched.

'Why does everyone think he's a girl?!' he thought. 'Though, it's better than getting teased for dressing like that…'

"… But I no-"

"Ro'!" Tommy was there in an instant, covering Robotboy's mouth with his hand and looking at him seriously with black eyes, turquoise blinking up at him in surprise. "You can't-"

"Exuse me, but I don't think you should rough house a lady like that." Tommy looked up at the boy glaring at him.

"You don't understand. She-" his eyes widened at the feel of something slick, warm, and wet sliding slowly up his hand, making him yelp and jump away from Robotboy. "Wh-what-"

He stared as Robotboy waggled his tongue at him, smiling happily.

"Hee hee!" he giggled, putting his hands in front of his lips as he stared at the shocked tween, before he winked at Tommy. "Ne-ver let guard down, Tom-my!"

"You know him?" Jared questioned, sounding oddly disappointed.

"Hai!" Robotboy chirruped. "Tom-my special! Tom-my ve-ry nice!" Robotboy explained, making Jared blink and get a forlorn look on his face.

"Oh…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

Robotboy stared at him for a moment, tilting his head to the side, sensing the other was sad. After a moment, Robotboy smiled again.

"But, Ja-red seem nice too!" in less than a nano second, Jared was staring at Robotboy, wide eyed, his expression eager.

"R-really?" he stuttered. Robotboy giggled again, leaning forward so he was right in Jared's face, making him freeze, eyes widening.

"Hai~ Can tell, Ja-red good per-son." He said, closing his eyes, and missing the colorization of Jared's cheeks.

"Woah… Dude, you do realize your robot is pretty much flirting with a _guy_ right?" Gus whispered to Tommy, who turned his head away from the scene in a rather anime style, thinking,

'Like I hadn't noticed… Should it bug this much?' before he looked back at the two.

"O-oh, um… Th-thanks…" Jared stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing loudly and nervously.

"Seriously. Robotboy's a total guy magnet…" Gus whispered unnecisarily.

"Gus, shut it." Tommy hissed, feeling oddly betrayed as he watched Robotboy join in on the laughter, probably just because Jared was doing it.

"Come on, Ro'" he grumbled, walking up to Robotboy, the short one stopping at once and smiling up at him.

"O-key, do-key, Tom-my!" he chirped, before he looked back at Jared who had stopped laughing and was just staring at him uncomfortably. "See you la-ter, Ja-red!" he said, before he turned to Tommy and followed after him, saying, "Ro' like school, Tom-my! Made friend!"

"*grumble* Good for you, Robotboy…"

**RB**

Jared watched as the trio walked off, his lids lowering as he watched the girl, Ryo… whatever, walk, talking animatedly with the blonde and the red head. He let out a sigh.

'Strong, perky, not afraid to speak her mind… I think I'm in love…' he thought, hearts popping all over his head, only for them to burst into nonexistence when the bell suddenly rang, making him jump, eyes widening.

"Holy- I'm going to be late to class!"

**RB**

A well manicured nail was bitten as a girl peeked from behind the main office door, eyes narrowed.

"Gah… She got her claws into Jared!" she hissed as said boy rushed off. "You'll pay dearly you little-" she froze at the snap coming from her nail, eyes darting down. "Agh! I like, totally broke a nail!"


	6. Chapter 4: Let Me See Your Harem

**Chapter 4: Let Me See Your Beginning Harem  
**

Yet another class, yet another teacher, yet another lecture came after break, Robotboy's eyes glued to the back of Tommy's head.

'Tommy...' he thought silently, hand cupping his cheek. 'Want sit with you...' the teacher had forced Robotboy to sit away from Tommy, saying that he needed to meet more people that just 'Mr. Turnbowl'. Which just seemed silly to the half robot half human. All Robotboy really needed was Tommy, Gus, and Lola after all!

Robotboy sighed, letting his eyes fall to his desk. Never before had he felt such 'sadness'. It was different from when he spilled his first streams of oil from his eyes. This was a dull, throbbing sadness in his chest, one that made him want to make noises of boredom and annoyance rather than 'cry'.

"Um... A-are you okay?" Robotboy looked up from his desk to his left to see a raven haired boy with green eyes looking at him in a caring-though nervous-manner. Robotboy smiled slightly.

"Ro' is o-kay." he tried to dismiss, only for the boy to shake his head.

"You keep sighing and staring at that Turnbowl kid." Robotboy blinked, before he looked back to his desk.

"..."

"H-hey don't do that!" the boy whispered. "Come on, um-..." at the sound of scribbling and scratching, Robotboy looked up to see the boy doing something on a peice of paper. He tilted his head to the side, staring openly at the furiously working boy.

Before he knew it, the paper was shoved in his face, almost making him fall back.

"Nani-"

"Look at it." the boy instructed, making Robotboy instantly focus his attention on the peice of paper. He was a little surprised to see himself smiling back at him, hands behind his head.

"...What is?" he asked, looking up from the picture. The black haired boy shrugged, looking rather embarrassed.

"I- a picture of you. I thought that maybe you'd like it and smile? I-I want to be a manga artist when I grow up, and since you're Japanese you'd know about that kind of stuff and-" while the other ranted, Robotboy tried to access his memory banks of the term 'manga'.

"-bad guys, with-"

"Good!" Robotboy complimented, beaming at the picture. "Like ac-tu-al ar-tist." the boy beamed.

"You-you think so?" Robotboy nodded, running through his memory banks once again.

"Hai."

The boy gave him a winning smile.

"I'm Gino. What should I call you?" he asked, leaning forward. Robotboy smiled.

"Ryo~"

"Ryo, then." Gino agreed, giving Robotboy a wink. "We'll have fun back here, I promise you."

Robotboy let out a giggle. He still wanted Tommy to be there, but Gino was similar to Gus, if not as loud, or mean.

"O-kay, Gi-no!"

**RB**

"Ro'!" Tommy ecxlaimed as Robotboy approached him at the end of class. "Sorry the teacher seperated us." he apologized sheepishly.

"No problem-o," Robotboy dismissed, "Gi-no kept company." he informed, making Tommy raise an eyebrow.

"...Gino?"

"New, desk mate!" Robotboy gushed, unfolding a paper and showing it to the blonde. "He-- drew!" Tommy scanned his eyes over the picture, feeling somewhat... Annoyed that this 'Gino' had given Robotboy a picture. It was drawn so... so... so...!!!

'He's too girly!' he thought, his right eye twitching. 'Why won't anyone realize Ro' is a _boy_?!'

"T-tom-my! Picture! You crinkle!" the picture was suddenly snatched away, making Tommy blink in surprise, his hands clenching thin air. He looked up to see Robotboy worriedly smoothing out the picture, his brow furrowed slightly. "Gino worked so _hard_ on it-" he looked up, his eyes filled with confusion. "Why try destroy?"

Tommy felt an unexplainable flood of anger. Why was Robotboy worried about something so stupid as a picture? It was weird! Just too weird!

"Ro'-" Tommy cut himself off, looking away from the other. Why was he getting so flustered over this? "Just... Just follow me to our next class..."

"...O-kay, Tom-my~" Robotboy replied after a moment, causing Tommy to walk out of the classroom, not glancing back. "Tom-my! Wait for Ro---o'" the robot/human insisted, quickening his steps and catching up easily. He took Tommy's unsuspecting hand captive, enlacing their fingers.

Tommy looked down in surprise at the other, raising an eyebrow.

"R-ro'?"

"Ehe~" Robotboy laughed simply, blushing slightly. Tommy's eyebrow lowered to it's normal position, his eye lids lowering slightly.

'He... Looks just like the picture...' he thought, his hand unconciously tightening on Robotboy's hand. 'Except...'

**RBRB**

The next period seemed to fly by, Tommy's gaze staring out the window, while Robotboy's gaze stayed on his owner and friend.

'What is Tom-my think-ing?' he wondered, humming. It was Art at the moment. A subject Robotboy didn't need to study to excel at. The focus on his Tommy was completely acceptable.

'...Bored...' Tommy thought, sighing, Robotboy leaning towards him in interest in response.

When the bell rang, it jolted both of them from their thoughts, Robotboy almost falling out of his seat, and Tommy's eyes darting to the clock.

"Lunch time! Finally!" he exclaimed, pushing up from his desk and not noticing Robotboy's look of surprised dissaray. "Come on, Ro'!"

"Ah- Right!" Robotboy replied, sliding from his desk and dashing after the boy.

They met up with Gus("Yo! Come on! We gotta get the good stuff!") and Lola("How were your classes, Robotboy?") on the way, Robotboy and Lola conversing while trying to keep up with the fully human boys in front of them.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, both girl and half robot had to stop at the sudden rush of air passing them, the cause being a large group of boys.

"_Boys_." Lola sighed, rolling her eyes, contuing to walk, only to stop when she realized Robotboy wasn't following. "Coming?" Robotboy blinked, eyeing the hord of boys. After a moment, his eyes glowed, reaching a hand out to take Lola's waist, earning a squeak of 'Hey!'

"Hold- on." he ordered

"Wh-whaaaaaaaat?!?!!" Robotboy zoomed towards the group.

"No! No, Robotboy don't----!" The group of boys exploded at Robotboy's impact, said android's eyes narrowed as he forced his way to the front of the line.

"Lo-la~ Here~" Robotboy chirped, setting the stunned girl in front of him proudly to face the stone still lunchlady. "Get food~"

"Uh..." Lola giggled nervously. "A...ahhahahahaha! S-sorry! He's not used to our customs!" she stuttered out, shooting a glare back at Robotboy and earning a shocked and slightly hurt expression.

"...What Ro' do?"

To the side, Tommy and Gus looked on at the scene, eyes wide as their chest rose and fell quickly. Luckily, Tommy, from years of experience, had heard Robotboy's engines hum, and had dragged Gus away from the group of starving boys.

"_Woah_." Gus murmured. "I-I thought I was gonna _die_."

"Gus... Gus you didn't even get close to being hit..." Tommy replied, eyes trained on Robotboy who looked terribly confused.

"Yeah but- Just- I know Robotboy can do that but-" Gus fumbled for the words. "It's... It's just... Seeing a figure like i_that/i_," Gus gestured towards Robotboy, who had seemed to get over his sadness, rocking back on his heels while Lola ordered her lunch. "Go through _them_." he then gestured to the large mass of unconcious boys. "Seems _unreal_."

"...Hn..."

"Come on, Robotboy!" Lola snapped, still ticked off with the other, said robot hopping to attention and turning to follow Lola, only for his eyes to land on Tommy. His face brightened instantly.

"Tom-my!" Tommy suddenly found his arms filled with the small humanoid, arms wrapped around his neck. "You were not hurt!"

"Uh..." Lola rolled her eyes walking towards their usual table.

"I'm going."

"Ah!" gasped Robotboy. "Wait, Lo-la! Come soon, Tom-my!" Robotboy instructed, dashing after Lola.

"Heeeeeey!!! What about the G-man?!" Gus whined, pouting dejectedly. "Why are you so popular Tom...?" Gus stared at the seemingly frozen Tommy. "Er... Tommy? Helloooo?"

'Hug... Hugged...' Tommy thought, staring into space. 'Why... Why am I...' his hands twitched. 'Why does it feel like I just lost a big chance to do something?'

_

"This..." Tommy's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Is really uncomfortable..." he was ignored by everyone, Lola, eating quietly on the other side of the table, Gus gobbling his food, and Robotboy being distracted by the two boys to the left of him, Tommy being on his right. "I mean... _really._"

"Aren't you going to eat, Ryo?" Gino questioned, looking curiously at the blank space in front of the other. "I mean... You must be hungry?"

"Yeah!" Jared agreed, taking a bite of his french fries. "You gotta eat."

"Oh..." Robotboy replied in surprise, looking to the blank space as well, before looking to Tommy, a purple aura surrounding him. A quick scan to his databanks of this situation solved his problem. "Hu... Tom-my?"

"What?" Tommy grumbled, stuffing a spoon full of corn.

"Ahhhh~" Tommy paused, his brow furrowing.

"Wha-" Tommy turned to face Robotboy, only to see the android leaning forward, eyes closed, and mouth open. Tommy's pupils contracted. "Wha-wha--?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Feed me, Tom-my~ I'm hun-gry~" Robotboy cooed, making Tommy twitch, his cheeks reddening.

'He... His...' Tommy's eyes darted around Robotboy's face, taking in the gently sheen of his lips, the way his lashes lay on his cheeks, the eager attitude surrounding him.

"...Dude." Gus muttered, both Jared and Gino being speechless, while Lola kept thinking, 'Just stay out of it, just stay out of it...'

"N-n-n-n-"

"'N'?" Robotboy questioned, opening an eye.

"N-no! Ro'- That's not- We're not supposed to-" Tommy flinched as Robotboy opened his eyes, the blue orbs sparkling.

"Na-nde?"

'O-oh-'

"B-because-"

"Shame on you!" Gino was pushed to the floor, Jared scooting up next to Robotboy and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Denying a girl of her wants! Here, Ryo~ _I'll_ feed you~" Jared cooed, making Robotboy frown, before he smiled and nodded.

"Oooow..." Gino moaned from the floor, garnering Robotboy's atention.

"You- okay?" he questioned, only to be turned back to the food.

"Don't mind him, Ryo, just focus on eating..."

Tommy looked on at this, his eyes darting around the two- at the arm around Robotboy's shoulder- at the proximity of the two bodies- at the way the two seemed to just _fit_ so-

"Here, say 'ahhhh'," whispered Jared, holding up a spoonful of mashed potato. Seeming to enjoy the special care, Robotboy smiled, opening his mouth obediently.

"Ahh-" he was snatched away before the food could even touch his lips, being held suddenly in a desperate grip against Tommy's chest.

"...Tom-my?" Robotboy questioned, tilting his head up to look at the other. Said boy's eyes were almost crazed with nervousness and envy, face flushed pink, his breathing heavy.

"I'll do it! So don't feed him! I'll do it, damn you!"

"O-okay, okay, God..." stuttered Jared, holding up his hands in grudging defeat.

"...Oh!" chirped Robotboy, smiling happily. "So Tom-my _will_ feed Ro--o then?" he asked, turning in Tommy's arms to press their chests together, his large eyes sparkling up at Tommy.

"Uh..." Tommy looked away. "Y...Yeah."

'Why... why was I so angry? I mean, yeah it's weird to do that to him but- How did I get wrapped up in it too?!' Tommy thought, sighing in confusion. 'Ah... But... God when I was holding him... my heart... it felt so...'

"Ehe~"

Shakily taking one of the utensils, Tommy scooped up a spoonful of cake, lifting it to Robotboy's lips. He just stared at Tommy expectantly.

"...What?"

"Say what need to be said!" Robotboy reminded him, making Tommy flush darker.

"Uh... S-s-s-say... 'ahhh'..."

"Ahhhhh~" Robotboy obeyed, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Tommy unsteadily slid the spoon into Robotboy's mouth, gulping as he pulled it out.

Robotboy chewed experimentally on the dessert, before humming in pleasured happiness.

"Good! So good~" Tommy's face turned beet red, his hand almost dropping the spoon. "Another, Tom-my~"

While the two were busy in their own little world, Jared was mumbling in jealousy under his breath, Gino observing the scene in interest, And Gus...

Gus sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"God... Tommy, don't go homo on us..."


End file.
